


I Still Believe in You

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick and Natalie have had a fight. Natalie finds a surprise in her office that is Nick's way of apologizing. Will Natalie give it any attention?





	I Still Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> I Still Believe in You
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996
> 
>  
> 
> I heard this song (I Still Believe in You by Vince Gill) on the radio the  
> other day and it called out to me. Here's the story that came to mind. I  
> know that Vince's song doesn't belong to me either. I do not mean any  
> infringement.
> 
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Natalie entered her office in a very bad mood, but behind that was a sadness.  
She and Nick had another major fight. She had stormed off before either could  
do something stupid, or was that stupider.

Her phone rang. She answered it scribbling down the address. She was not in the mood to face Nick and knew he probably felt the same. 

At the crime scene both were polite to each other, but nothing more. It was too soon. Each could see the pain they had caused the other and deeply regretted it. Schanke stayed out of it. He knew that if he interfered they might just take his head off. 

Natalie arrived back at her office and found a cassette tape on her desk. She saw a note stuck to it. The message had been typed and was very short. All it said was - play me. Natalie's curiosity got the better of her causing her to stick the tape in the portable player on her file cabinet and hit play. Music started. 

>   
>  _Everybody wants a little piece of my time_  
>  Still I put you at the end of the line  
>  How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain  
>  I see the tears you cry, falling like rain  
>  Give me the chance to prove  
>  And I'll make it up to you...
> 
> _I still believe in you_  
>  With a love that will always be  
>  Standing so strong and true  
>  Baby, I still believe in you and me. 
> 
> _Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track_  
>  Only thinking of myself, never looking back  
>  For all the times I've hurt you, I apologize  
>  I'm sorry it took so long to finally realize  
>  Give me the chance to prove  
>  That nothing's worth losing you 
> 
> _I still believe in you..._

The chorus played again before fading off. Natalie wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up to see Nick standing in the doorway with his best wounded puppy dog look. 

"Can I come in?" He asked. 

"Okay. That was beautiful," Natalie said. 

"I'm not very good with words so I thought I'd let a pro say exactly what I feel. I'm sorry for hurting you, once again," Nick said. 

Natalie heard the sincerity in his voice and smiled. "I still believe in you. I still believe in you and me. I'm sorry I hurt you." 

"It's been a very long time since I've cared for anyone this much and all I seem to do is screw up." 

"You're not the only one who can screw up. I care for you more than anyone else I've known." 

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked. 

"I don't know. I'm willing to try again. This time I want us to try harder to ....." Natalie said trying to find the right words. "be honest about our feelings. It won't be easy. It might hurt, but it will better in the long run." 

"I'm willing to try. I don't want to lose you." 

"I don't want to lose you either." Natalie smiled and asked hopeful. "Friends?" 

"Friends." Nick smiled and moved nearer to her. He wiped away the stray tear that found its way down her cheek. 

They wrapped their arms around each other reassuring themselves that everything was all right. At least for now. 

The end 


End file.
